Nocturnal War in a Peaceful Wonderland
by Xaldror
Summary: although only two categories of crossover are presented, this has a third element of Warhammer 40k.


The Daemon Prince stirred in the darkness, sensing it's vessel across the stars reaching its destination through the warp. An unusual Space Hulk, rather than the dilapidated forms of crashed vessels, a massive array of them oriented in the same direction, tapering down to one ship at the front. As it began to exit its journey through the warp, the Prince played once again the (insert later) on its recording device, reviewing again the past that lead up to what had happened. It had been a trial to get them, collecting the memories across several systems. It had been even trickier to get them to work, and some might say impossible.

But a prince of Malice couldn't care less about possibility.

It plumbed the depths of the warp, searching for the memories once long forgotten, and had taken painstaking efforts to organize them. Though it had been millennia since it last saw Terra, it still held vivid memories. The azure skies, emerald forests, how it had taken it for granted long ago. It grimaced at that pain, always infuriated how it thought the land so vile in the past. It gripped its massive maul, a weapon so massive it could crush a Leman Russ with little difficulty. The prince, stirring once more, turned on the recordings, seeing if the answer in the present, lied in the past. The reader gave a faint, blue light, revealing the device itself, but not strong enough to give any discernable detail on the Daemon. As it turned on the first, paying intimate detail, to what secrets may be held.

War cries, swords clashing, claws rending, these were what composed the din of battle. I gaze upon the killing grounds, and see pandemonium. Demons, all races, clashing and rending each other, spells blasting all apart. Two clear sides played out in this conflict, the forces of Reasons and the legions of Annihilation. Across the battlefield a few figures stand above the din: mighty Thor crushing his foes, noble Berith conflagrating the enemies of creation, furtive Spectre disposing of the dregs. Opposing them was the traitor, the murderer, the killer of reason and rejecter of gods and humanity: Hitoshura. He rises above all his foes unscratched and covered in the blood of demons. His sponsor, Lucifer, mirrors my position and unleashes his might onto the warriors below. I ready the might of the Avatars, refractions of the Will. I prepare to avenge my brother, Kagatsuchi. I, Jaldabaoth, ready to strike down the king of demons and his general in one fell swoop.

Aeons of war, aeons of battle, aeons of strife to end at this moment.

He realizes my actions, atop the tower of my brother, and for a moment I falter, almost anticipating my demise. As the foul king of demons unleashes his might, the night itself gives guard to my action, dissipating and absorbing the blow. I end this conflict, now to rebuild the world.

And after fifteen years, I find the fallen one's corruption seething throughout. The world needs rehabilitation, and quick, before Zurvan's prison for Hitoshura is found. If my brothers will concede to inaction, I will enact control, to keep humanity pure.

….

'That noble avatar of control', thought the daemon prince, 'how similar you are to that murderer clad in gold.' Snarling, it spoke aloud to itself, a crass parody of rebellious intonations "but you were most certainly different. The least human thing, caring the most about them." It loaded the next Hololithic Data Cache, listening to it play.

….

The din of battle, the rush of adrenaline, the trading of blows, such was glorious battle. I swing Mjolnir, a chatterskull shatters. I swing again, and the Red Rider bows to my feet. I swing again, and the fiend is naught but bone dust and horse guts. I unleash my thunder, and many fall to the storm. I see the murderer, the one I thought worthy of Yosuga, slaughter my allies. He cleaves apart an Oni while I charge, swinging my hammer. The blow lands, a blow that would've felled any other demons. It does nothing, and he glares back at me. Punches me, sending me careening across the field. I charge back in, halted by the four of Bandou. I ready to strike, but then look to the sky as the God of Control and the King of Demons clash, and the Night take the blow for Jaldabaoth. As the Avatar's strike lands into Lucifer, the enemy shudders, and the four dissipate. Though Yosuga may not rise, I celebrate the hollow victory raising my fist.

Fifteen years after that war, I, the prince of Asgard, depart from my home. I seek challenge after these long years of peace, and the forces of the fallen one still remain. Time to enjoy the exercise…

…

'The noble Asgardian prince, who held ideals of the strong' the prince thought, 'one that tramples on the less fortunate'.

"though you held honor, and respected power. How ironic that I now need what I once hated"

….

My master, my commander, gone, taken. His dream doth ended, silence absconded. Ahriman hast been stopped, the peaceful silence hast been disrupted. This din of battle, an affront to his reason. Woe to the knight of Silence, I, Berith, will leave naught but ashes in vengeance. I find the Lord of Flies, master of Fiends, and let loose gouts of flame and fury. The fly lord singes, reacting to the fire in rage. He sends his bloated children, I reduce them to ashes. He swings his claw, I impale it. He demands my head and death, I deliver my spear and greet his hand to his face. He counterattacks and I am sent hurling across the battlefield and get back to my feet. I rise just in time to pin the bloated demon to a wall, and fill him with fire. He swears that my life will be hell as Lucifer and the breaker of silence are smote by the Avatar of the Will.

How right he was, as even after his defeat, I find myself and mine brothers his slaves. Now forced to serve the fetid king, I yearn for a master, one worthy of the commander. Woe to the fallen, for we truly now have no master.

…..

'Such a loathsome fate, to serve your foe. A fate worse than death'

"at least you may join the one you honored as master, now, while I am left with nothing of the past but echoes."

…..

So many. Too many. Can't be alone. Hurt, much hurt. He hurt. I want him hurt. Make hurt go away. I, we, Specter. Return to solitude. Too many. Make them go. Disappear. Leave alone, be alone. Noisy frost. Annoying. Make it die. I want it die. DIE! Conflict gone.

Fifteen years, still not alone. Want alone. Noah calls. Books. Be alone.

…..

"utterly alone, unbeholden to no one. I'm not sure how anyone would want that, especially not for thousands of years."

'though at least you find satisfaction and happiness, much more than I have'

…..

In the streets of Tokyo, Jaldabaoth prepares a ritual to rehabilitate humanity. Unseen to humans, he proceeds unabated until a tall man stands before him. Clothed in heavy set robes, and face obscured, the man raises a blade and speaks "foul daemon, your ritual is an affront to humanity." Jaldabaoth scoffs "as if a mere human knows what is best for humanity. Humans have forever torn at themselves, and require rehabilitation. Perhaps you hold their best interests, but so do I." The man steps forward leveling his blade. He retorts "humanity does not need gods, you are a parasite! I have sworn to see every god, daemon, and everything in between destroyed. I will free humanity from your control." Jaldabaoth laughs, howling, as he engages with the human, announcing "Freedom is a myth, for we are all under control."

The two duke it out, trading blow for blow. Jaldabaoth realizes that this human is more than what he appeared, that he wields the power of many. When Jaldabaoth swings his deathblow, the human skewers him. Jaldabaoth recoils, shocked at his defeat. He looks down at the human, and speaks "and so you doom humanity to a dismal fate, to wither themselves away." Smirking, the human swings upward and bifurcates the avatar, concluding "I glorify humanity to a brilliant future, one free from the gods." The ritual broken, and the avatar's body fading, the human disperses the magical field around the square, and fades into the masses.

…..

Far away, in the highest regions of the Amala Labyrinth, lies the Empyrean. The highest point, that many humans would call heaven. Guardians of light and constructs patrol the skies, keeping at bay dark powers. The Empyrean stands, surrounded by four massive towers, holding the source of Mitama, symbolizing eternal balance of the esoteric structure.

In the Empyrean, Jaldabaoth finds himself surrounded by his fellow avatars of the Will. Zurvan, Shekinah, Elohim, and others. He notices his seat empty, and turns to his siblings. Before asking what is going on, Zurvan speaks "Jaldabaoth, avatar of Control, you have failed in your plan to, in your words, rehabilitate humanity. In your failure, the council has deemed you no longer necessary to maintain the order of the universe." In defiance, Jaldabaoth questions "On what grounds do you have the authority to declare me unnecessary? I am the embodiment of control, I am the one who dealt the final blow to the fallen one! I was clo-"

"Cease your pleas, Jaldabaoth, we have made our choice. Humanity is unfit for rehabilitation, and have decided for themselves that they yearn for other choices. They are no longer worth it, and deserve their fate. By my authority, I, Zurvan, embodiment of Matter and Creation, deem you no longer welcome in the Empyrean. Your creations, the Archons, are to be impelled forthwith, and you are to be banished to the human realm. You shall be sent to Earth post-haste, no more questions."

And with Zurvan's decree, Jaldabaoth is sent careening into the planet from the sky, streaking to a location he does not know.

…..

Sitting peacefully at her shrine, Reimu Hakurei was enjoying her cup of tea. Next to her was Aun, her resident Komainu, and regular houseguest Shinmyoumaru. Enjoying the rewards of her donations, albeit mostly from Marisa, she did not expect to see a screaming golden comet to crash near the shrine. It came to a stop a good few yards away, fortunately not hitting her shrine. Flying over to the crashed object, she mutters to herself to pay a certain celestial a visit if it has anything to do with her. As she approaches closer, she discovers a humanoid form, clad in gold and alabaster. It seemed rather robotic, mechanical, and more importantly, was actually moving. The figure got up and takes in his surroundings, turning around to see the shrine maiden. He then begins "greetings, my name is Jald-" and is immediately met with a face full of danmaku, with Reimu asking "who are you, what are you doing here, and why?" Getting over the initial wave, the figure then replies "well, I was about to say all those things, before you launched your spells at me. Have you no manners?" Reimu, easing her guard, apologizes. She then explains "usually when a new arrival here meets me, I end up in a danmaku battle with them, force of habit." The figure then introduces himself as Jaldabaoth, and explains his dismissal and why he is here.

"by the way, where is here?"

"you're in Gensokyo, the Eastern Wonderland. For some 'Avatar of the Will', you don't seem to be good with directions."

"are you any better with them? Regardless, who are you and what is your purpose here in Gensokyo?"

"I am Reimu Hakurei, Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, and guardian of the Hakurei barrier." the shrine maiden answered with an air of authority.

"ah, I think I remember hearing of this place in council meetings, you must be the guardian who receives next to no donations. Sorry for your loss."

"how many people know my financial situation?" Reimu grumbles to herself, before asking the avatar what he will be doing.

"I would like to see the human village, I am curious to see what they are like."

Reimu, curious, asks why, with Jaldabaoth responding "I wish to see if the humans here are more pure than the ones outside. Outside, humans are seemingly rejecting gods, as I have found, with a sword to the gut." Reimu permits him, on the condition that he does not hurt them.

"or else you're answering to me." She warns coldly.

Approaching the village, Jaldabaoth looks at them and decides that "these humans are simple, still giving respect to their gods." He turns to Reimu and decides "as we are both guardians of humanity, you more localized, I would ask to make an alliance. Furthermore, lodging at your shrine." Reimu, incredulously, asks why she should let the avatar in her house, with Jaldabaoth responding "I would be willing to aid you in your purpose, as well as the upkeep of the shrine. My sole interest is the safety of humanity, and yours is the safety of the human village. As an added side, perhaps my presence could help garner faith (and donations) and improve your beleaguered standing among the village." Reimu, thinking carefully, weighs her options and decides that if things get rough she can just kick the avatar out. She agrees to allow the avatar to stay at her shrine, saying "be ready though, things can get a little crazy around here."

…..

The Prince turned off the Data cache recorder, hearing down the hall of its vessel the heavy footsteps of its subordinates. Entering its chambers, the dreaded Heretic Astartes champions of the Daemon's army moved into its view, though still shrouded in darkness.

"We are nearing our destination, master," spoke one, stepping forward, robed in white garment, armored in monochrome, his helmet replaced with a skeletal grin shrouding only his mouth "and the men are prepared to fight on your command."

"Good, I was momentarily worried we'd miss Sanguinala on Haruspex-3," the Daemon prince grinned, as though forgetting the momentary pain of remembrance, "we do have a reputation to keep up, after all."

It was then that the fell creature stepped into the light, of monochrome palette and wicked horns, wings flaring from its back, one white on its left, black on its right. It raised its maul, now shown to be of faded mustard. The foul daemon let loose a cackling laughter, signaling the planet below of its demise, as the massive space hulk pierce through the light of its binary sun.


End file.
